edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddy And Ed Alone Part 1
One day at the Cul De Sac it was quiet very early in the morning soon Eddy woke up Eddy woke up Murray and Ed but Eddy looked at Double D's house and didn't go near it at all Eddy was upset about because Double D has died in his sleep a month ago. Ed and Murray both helped Eddy walk away from Double D's house since there was too many memories of him there. Eddy was so shocked and didn’t know what to do. Everyone was sad about what happened with Double D. Eddy Double D was a good friend asked Ed? Yes Ed he was a good friend said Eddy who was trying not to think much about it. Murray came and comforted Eddy to make him not much sad. I knew Double D well he was a good person and I will miss him Eddy said Murray. You don't know him as much as i do said Eddy. We did scams together said Eddy. Later that day at school the teachers saw Eddy sad and upset and they wanted to know why he was sad. As the teachers already know what happened with Double D. I am sorry that you lost your friend said the teachers. Eddy was still upset about it as he was talking to the teachers. Well do you still have his things asked the teachers? Well me and Ed still haven’t figure what to do with his stuff said Eddy. Well Eddy I think you Ed and Nazz should go over Double D’s things and keep stuff that belongs to your friend said the teachers. Eddy was thinking about that idea but all he said was no. No I will not and I’m too upset to let sockheads things go said Eddy. Hey Eddy what did the teachers say ask Murray? Well they said that me Ed and Nazz should look over Double D's things and keep some stuff that are his said Eddy. Just then Nazz came and she was mostly sad because the fact that her husband died and she decided to figure out what to do with his stuff. Guys I have Double D’s stuff and I think you guys should have them to keep remembering him by said Nazz as she showed the stuff. Well thanks Nazz but you keep some stuff too Nazz well I change my mind I can't keep any of his stuff as Eddy walked away. Nazz what’s wrong with Eddy every time I try to talk to him about Double D he keeps changing the topic said Ed sadly. Well maybe because Double D and Eddy used to go way back before you came Ed said Nazz. So Double D and Eddy had a child hood together asked Ed? Yes and now Eddy is upset that he’s gone said Nazz. They saw Double D’s tall invention boots and Ed remembered the time that he Eddy and Double D used the invention to make Eddy taller. I remembered the time with those inventions and he told me it was the wrong thing to do said Eddy. Well first of all sockhead was always smart he would always tell me things that are not right and things that are right said Eddy. But then as he saw Double D’s house and his old room which was taken over by Murray. Eddy started to walk away and not feel the pain. To Be Continued Trivia * Samuel Vicent Khnoth grew tired of playing Double D, that he called producer Danny Antonucci and asked him to write Double D out of the show. He said to him "Let him die, he's only fiction". Danny Antonucci told him "Not to me. " but it was done, and this became one of the most well known moments of 1990's television.